The present invention relates to rotary machines comprising a portion mounted rotatably on a fixed portion by a rolling bearing assembly having members of revolution, in particular balls or rollers. The members of revolution are mounted on one of the portions and roll on a track mounted on the other portion.
Many machines of that type, in particular centrifuges, are known, which are mounted on a motor vehicle so that they can be used at different locations. The hammering effects caused by impacts and vibration during transportation cause damage to the rolling bearing tracks.
To remedy that disadvantage, it is possible to provide a jack for moving the members of revolution away from the track. During transportation or even when the vehicle is stopped, when the machine is not required to operate, the balls or rollers are moved away from their rolling bearing track so that the track does not suffer from damage. When the machine has arrived at the location at which it is required to operate, the members of revolution are brought back into contact with their track so that the fixed portion of the machine again supports the rotary portion thereof by way of the balls.
That inclusion of jacks greatly increases the danger of mistakes in operating and handling the machine, which can have very damaging consequences.